Harry e Illya Potter y el cubo que todo lo cambia
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Universo Alternativo. ¿El objetivo de Dumbledore? Que los gemelos derrotaran a Tom. ¿El objetivo de Voldemort? Asesinar a los gemelos de la profecía. ¿El objetivo de los gemelos? Volver a enfrentarse a X. ¿Sus aliados? Todo aquel hijo de muggle, mestizos y magos sangre pura en busca de poder.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, derechos a J.K Rowling. La historia está basada en el manhwa coreano: "DICE: El cubo que lo cambia todo", derechos reservados a Yun Seok Hyun.

 **Summary:**

Harry e Illya Potter son hermanos gemelos, una semana antes de su cumpleaños número once recibieron su carta de admisión a Hogwarts. Ellos aceptan ir y dejan atrás el mundo muggle para adentrarse con suma tranquilidad y casi nada de sorpresa al colegio de magia y hechicería. Ambos desbordan inocencia y sonrisas fingidas. Claro que, lo que aquel colegio no esperaba era que en lugar de paz, los gemelos trajeran guerra.

¿El objetivo de Dumbledore? Que los gemelos derrotaran a Tom.

¿El objetivo de Voldemort? Asesinar a los gemelos de la profecía.

¿El objetivo de los gemelos? Volver a enfrentarse a «X».

¿Sus aliados? Todo aquel hijo de muggle, mestizos y magos sangre pura en busca de poder.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta historia para empezar es algo así como un crossover entre «Harry Potter x DICE: El cubo que lo cambia todo» y otra cosa seria que no ocurre en la línea de tiempo original a la de los libros, sino en la actualidad —oh más bien en un 2016 que todavía no nos llega—, así que deberán entender que el uso de la tecnología es indispensable en esta historia por motivos que se verán mientras vamos avanzando. Debo aclarar igualmente que en esta historia Voldemort no deformo su cuerpo debido a la magia negra —sigue igual de buenote (?)— y será alguien igualmente importante en la «guerra» que los gemelos crearan. Por último, la historia contendrá lenguaje ligeramente obsceno así como situaciones lesbicas/homosexuales —que nunca faltan en mis historias— así como heterosexuales. En todo caso y para terminar, deberé pedirles que googleen (?) a los siguientes chicos: Landon Gilley, al cual he elegido como mi Harry Potter para esta historia y a Daveigh Chase a la cual he elegido como Illya, la gemela de Harry. Dicho eso, les dejo para que puedan empezar la lectura.

* * *

 **Prefacio.**

 **Etapa 00.**

 _«Con la ventana abierta en una noche tranquila, si al no poder dormir el tic-tac pasa… una hada vendrá a invitarte a [Un sueño sin fin]. ¿Hacia Neverlan? …»_

Cuando eran niños solían escuchar sin cesar a los adultos decir que si le pedías un deseo a una estrella fugaz este se cumpliría.

Ellos solían pensar:

«Buen chiste».

«Mentirosos estúpidos»

Es imposible que un deseo sea concedido así nada más, de la nada.

Incluso si le pidiéramos un deseo a millones y millones de estrellas fugaces allá arriba, nada cambiaría para aquellos chicos.

Pero si alguien alguna vez concediera «sus» deseos, y digo «sus» a pesar de que es el mismo, pero si este fuese concedido…

¿Cuán grandioso seria?

Que una simple estrella fugaz concediera nuestros deseos.

Pero Harry e Illya solo podían recordar su niñez y a los adultos que siempre decían que si pedían un deseo a una estrella fugaz, este se cumpliría. Sin dudarlo.

Claro que, interiormente, ellos se reían de lo que decían.

Pero…

Parece que lo que ellos hablaban era cierto, y así de simple fue como sus deseos fueron concedidos.

Claro que, fue un poco diferente a como ellos lo decían.

Pero fue concebido.


	2. Dios no juega a los dados

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowlling. DICE es una historia original de Yun Seok Hyun, derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Etapa 01.**

 **Dios no juega a los dados.**

 _«Algo, algo sin sentido, puede estar en lo cierto, ¿no?»_

* * *

¿Alguna vez prestaste atención a un dado cuando lo lanzas? Seguramente no, es algo que no te importaría mucho ya que no infringe realmente en tu vida. Pero, ¿y si esa simple lanzada fuera todo? Algo como sacar un «seis» en los dados sería suficiente para tener la mejor vida de todas.

Que tu siguiente vida fuese decidida por suerte.

Claro que, en estos momentos nada de eso importaba. Hace poco había ocurrido una batalla, dos chicos estaban en el suelo con heridas, no eran más que unos niños –no más de diez años— si lo pensábamos bien, y aun así respiraban con dificultad. «X» había ganado la batalla, y los gemelos Potter habían perdido una vez más. Aun cuando el cielo reflejaba los colores más hermosos en esos momentos, parecía que tenía ganas de llorar; la lluvia caería en cualquier momento sobre los cuerpos de aquellos chicos. Claro que, mientras Illya se resignaba a la derrota debido a que se había quedado sin puntos y no podría usar ningún ataque, Harry intentaba ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad.

—Volveremos… —dice entrecortadamente.

—Los estaré esperando aquí nuevamente –responde «X»—. Así que vuelvan a divertirme.

Y antes de que Harry o inclusive Illya replicaran algo más, un agujero se abrió debajo de ellos y entonces todo se volvió oscuro mientras caían al vacío existencial.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que los gemelos Potter se habían enfrentado a «X», ahora tomaban las cosas con calma mientras se preguntaban cómo podrían enfrentarse a ese niño que controlaba los dados nuevamente. No tenían nada en concreto realmente y ahora sólo trataban de comer el desayuno calmadamente con su tía Petunia y su gordo primo Dudley. Harry e Illya se llevaban mejor con ellos desde hace aproximadamente medio año, quizá era porque el gordo del tío Vernon había muerto de un ataque al corazón y ya no los fastidiaba, era algo cruel, pero su muerte sólo les trajo mejores cosas. Como dormir en una habitación, que Petunia tenga un trabajo muy bien pagado y que el gordo de Dudley haga ejercicio por temor a morir de tanto comer.

Claro, todo era tranquilo y lo único que llenaba el ambiente de vez en vez, eran los mensajes que llegaban a los teléfonos de Harry e Ilya que enviaba «X» con quejas de que estaba aburrido. Sí, todo era relativamente normal por ahora, faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de ambos y aunque no estaban emocionados realmente, era algo que ellos festejaban íntimamente. Volviendo al desayuno, todos comían en silencio y apenas y hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que un Harry fue a por el correo y lo dejo en la mesa para que Petunia lo leyera.

Claro que, esta se extrañó poco después al ver dos cartas que le supieron amargamente familiares. Soltó un suspiro, se presionó el puente de la nariz en señal de cansancio y con un poco de temor, dejo cada una de las cartas con su respectivo dueño. Una para Illya, una para Harry.

Ambos se miraron por un momento antes de leerla. Ilya fue la primera.

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Querida señorita: Illyasviel Lilith Potter-Evans_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Subdirectora._

La carta de Harry decía lo mismo, la segunda hoja decía algo sobre útiles escolares y ambos gemelos fruncieron el ceño cuando terminaron de leer dicha carta.

—No me parece gracioso –comento Illya primero.

—Esta broma es estúpida –finalizo Harry.

Ambos pares de ojos verde esmeralda se posaron en la única adulta de la habitación, Dudley se asustó un poco pero no pudo moverse de su sitio. No podía. Petunia volvió a suspirar.

—Lamentablemente no es una broma, ustedes son magos, bueno, Illya es una bruja –miro a la mencionada un momento y no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana—. Sus padres se conocieron en aquella escuela…

—Petunia, si esto es una broma, por favor detente –dijo nuevamente Harry con la mirada baja.

Él era sólo un niño, pero tenía completamente controlada aquella familia.

—Lamentablemente no es una broma –contesto con algo de amargura Petunia—. Ustedes pueden hacer magia y eso es cierto, sino, ¿Por qué creen que Vernon los odiaba? Sólo porque eran diferentes.

Ambos gemelos se miraron un momento y recordaron aquellas cosas extrañas que solían hacer antes de que consiguieran los dados de «X», si lo pensaban bien, tenía sentido. Ambos suspiraron un momento y se miraron entre si antes de contestar.

— ¿Y cómo conseguiremos lo que pide esta lista?

Y Petunia sonrió con amargura, soltó un último suspiro antes de contestar. Quizá, si lo pensaba bien, el que los gemelos se fueran por largos periodos no estaba tan mal… así ya no tendría que temer que adolescentes extraños se posaran frente a su puerta en busca de luchar contra aquellos niños extrañamente fuertes y raros.

* * *

Cuando Harry e Illya entraron al «Caldero chorreante», se asquearon un poco. Estaba sucio y las personas ahí no parecían del todo de confianza, y no hablaban de todos los que estaban ahí, pero había muchas personas sospechosas que no les calaban del todo. Y luego ocurrió lo peor, algún idiota grito algo sobre los gemelos Potter y una muchedumbre se armó alrededor de ellos. Un punto más para detestar aquel lugar. Cuando al fin lograron salir y atravesaron la pared de ladrillos para llegar al «Callejón Diagon», se sorprendieron un poco, tampoco era la gran cosa pero en sí, llegaron a la conclusión de que los magos en cuestiones tecnológicas estaban demasiado retrasados. Cuando Illya trato de ver la hora en su móvil, se dio cuenta de que los celulares no funcionaban en aquel sitio. Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Harry –susurro.

— ¿Qué?

—La tecnología no funciona aquí.

Harry la miro sorprendida, luego de comprobar el mismo que su móvil tampoco funcionaba soltó un suspiro de frustración y resignación a ello.

—Luego encontraremos el modo de que funcione, en algún libro debe haber alguna forma de que podamos hacer que los celulares funcionen, así que no nos preocupemos por ahora.

—Está bien, de todos modos debemos ir al banco y sacar dinero.

Cuando llegaron a Gringotts, los gemelos se impresionaron por un momento al ver a las criaturas que al parecer manejaban tan esplendido lugar. Aquellos seres eran bajitos, con orejas grandes y puntiagudas; en palabras de Illya: Feos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que si ellos eran magos y por ende, la magia existía, entonces miles de criaturas mágicas también.

—Disculpe, señor —hablo Petunia—. Vengo a ver la bóveda de los gemelos Potter.

— ¿Tiene su llave? —Petunia negó al instante de esta pregunta—. Entonces tendré que pedirles que se retiren, por favor.

—Un momento —dijo Illya que había estado viendo al duende en todo momento—. Nadie nos dijo que necesitábamos de una llave, ni siquiera sabíamos hasta ayer que éramos magos.

El duende los miro dubitativo por un momento—. Si ustedes son los genuinos gemelos Potter, entonces Albus Dumbledore es quien tiene su llave, deben pedírsela a él.

— ¿Ese anciano aún vive? —dijo sin querer Petunia—. Perdón, nosotros no estábamos conscientes de que él tenía la llave…

—Con todo respeto señor duende, usted cree que nosotros que apenas y nos enteramos que somos magos, ¿sabríamos de la existencia de un aparentemente viejo que no conocemos y que nos abemos que por lo visto maneja nuestras cuentas? —dijo una fastidiada Illya—. Con todo respeto, exijo que nos den otra llave para la bóveda porque ni Harry, ni yo, tenemos nada que ver con un ese viejo.

El duende se quedó pensativo un momento antes de llegar a la solución que beneficiaría a ambos — Si me permiten, podríamos recurrir a un método antiguo que podrá demostrar que ambos son los genuinos gemelos y así podrán tener acceso a su bóveda.

Al final Harry, Illya e inclusive Petunia terminaron siguiendo al duende a su oficina donde después de unos minutos buscando, el duende saco un viejo pergamino.

—Este es el pergamino de sangre familiar, si agregan unas gotas de su sangre se sabrá si realmente es un Potter, en caso de que eso sea cierto las bóvedas tendrán el total acceso para ambos. En caso de que no, entonces solamente podrán entrar con la llave.

Harry e Illya se miraron un momento antes de que la única chica tomara la mano de su hermano para morder su muñeca la cual comenzó a desangrar al poco tiempo, y Harry, al igual que su gemela, hizo lo mismo con ella. La sangre de ambos toco el pergamino y entonces fue que comenzaron a aparecer las palabras; «Descendientes de Charlus Potter», esto fue suficiente para el duende para saber sin dudar que ambos gemelos, eran los herederos de la casa Potter.

—Bueno —dijo Harry que había estado callado hasta ese momento—. Supongo que con esto quedo claro quiénes somos, ahora, solo como última petición y si no es ningún problema para usted, nos gustaría que se cambiara la llave de nuestra bóveda. No queremos que viejos extraños que no conocemos tengan acceso a ella.

El duende lo pensó un momento y al final accedió a las peticiones del chico.

—Por cierto —añadió Illya—. No le diga nada a ese viejo sobre el cambo de llave, que se entere él sólo.

Después de un rato, ambos gemelos terminaron entrando finalmente a su bóveda, con lleva nueva incluida y debieron admitir que se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la cantidad de oro en él.

—Oh por dios —exclamo Illya—. Es demasiado…Señor Gornuk, ¿podemos tomar lo que creamos necesario?

El duende se extrañó un poco al ser llamado por su nombre —el cual el recordaba no haber dicho—; aunque al final le dijo a ambos chicos sobre el valor de cada moneda y que si, podían llevar lo que ellos creían necesario.

Y para cuando salieron del banco de Gringotts, los gemelos tenían una bolsa sin fondo con alrededor de cinco mil galeones que irían a derrochar en útiles escolares y libros —porque necesitaban conseguir información de aquel mundo lo más pronto posible—; así como también algunas que otras cosas extras.

* * *

Decidieron que primero irían a por sus varitas, así que fueron al único lugar que tía Petunia menciono que las vendía: con Ollivander. Al entrar a la tienda, se dieron cuenta que estaba no muy limpia, a primera vista se veía algo deteriorada y realmente no les daba la impresión de que ahí vendieran las mejores. Illya termino tocando la campana para anunciar su presencia y antes de que se dieran cuenta, un anciano con grandes ojos los miraba a ambos.

—Los gemelos Potter, si, sabía que este año los vería —dijo nada más ver a los dos chicos de cabello negro y ojos verdes— Supongo que vienen por sus varitas… veamos…

Y Harry fue el primero en buscar su varita, termino con una varita de acebo de veintiocho centímetros con núcleo de pluma de fénix, la varita hermana de Voldemort —que por lo que Petunia les había contado, era el mago oscuro que mato a sus padres—. Illya se sitio intrigada por la misma y decidió probarla, teniendo como resultado chispas rojas y verdes, igual que Harry.

—Interesante… —dijo Ollivander al ver que la varita se llevaba igual de bien que con el chico Potter—. Muy interesante…

Y al final, para Illya, termino teniendo una varita única y muy vieja que había estado guardando Ollivander desde la época de su abuelo. De veintiséis centímetros con madera de pirul y núcleo de colmillo de basilisco. Esta era la varita de Illya.

—Interesante…—dijo Ollivander.

A los gemelos no les importo demasiado y al igual que Illya, Harry también provo la varita de su gemela comprobando que también reaccionaba de manera positiva a él. Ambos sonrieron, eso era perfecto.

El viaje no duro demasiado y las compras terminaron poco después de la visita a Ollivander. Compraron un baúl estándar para estudiantes y otro especial que tenía tres habitaciones, una era la biblioteca, un pequeño laboratorio para algo llamado pociones y otro más para entrenamiento.

Después de comprar todo lo que necesitaban de la lista, spólo les quedaba la obcion de comprar una mascota. Por lo visto las lechuzas mensajeras eran muy populares y se usaban para la correspondencia, Harry e Illya decidieron descartar la lechuza porque conseguirían igualmente una forma de que sus móviles funcionaran y eran mucho mas rapidos y efectivos que aquellos animales, por lo cual terminaron entrando a la tienda de animales mágicos, la cual olia algo raro pero no era desagradable a simple vista. Se pasearon por entre las estanterías llenas de jaulas, había caracoles venenosos, ratas, gatos y mas. Realmente ningún animal les llamaba la atencion y decidieron elegir algo al azar.

—Llevemos una araña —dijo finalmente Illya—. Y tú, lleva un gato, van más contigo, Harry —dijo con burla.

Y si, terminaron comprando una tarántula de colores extravagantes para Illya y un gato bosque de Noruega para Harry de color blanco y heterocronía en los ojos.

—Aun nos faltan las túnicas, solo de verlas ya me imagino lo incomodo que será —comenzó la charla la chica Potter—. Los magos son muy atrasados en la moda, ¿no crees?

—Realmente no conocen la palabra comodidad —finalizo Harry antes de entrar a «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones».

Al entrar ambos a la tienda fueron rápidamente atendidos por la dueña del lugar, al lado de los gemelos se encontraba un chico regordete que al parecer también iría al primer año como ellos.

— ¿Tú también entraras este año? —pregunto Illya con una media sonrisa hacia el chico

—B-bueno… si —respondió el chico algo tímido, Illya se rio ante esta actitud por lo bajo y se acercó un poco más a él.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Neville Longbottom.

—Oh, es un nombre lindo Neville —Illya amplio más su sonrisa— Deberíamos ser amigos, ¿sabes? Nosotros podemos llevarnos bien…

Nevlle se sintió un poco nervioso por aquellas palabras, el chico al lado de aquella extraña niña le daba una sensación rara y ni decir de la chica, claro que no pudo contestar rápidamente ya que Madame Malkin llego con las túnicas de aquellos gemelos y estos simplemente se fueron.

—Él es perfecto —dijo Illya a su gemelo una vez fuera de la tienda—. Incluso a «X» le agradaría.

—En cuanto encontremos la forma de que los móviles funcionen dentro de este mundo, entonces, podremos comenzar el juego una vez más.

* * *

 **«X»**

¡¿Dónde han estado?! ¿No saben que me aburro? MAL, MAL, MAL.

NECESITO QUE ME ENTRETENGAN.

—Sólo fuimos de compras, eso es todo, ya sabes, con eso de que somos magos —dijo Illya a su celular con aburrimiento.

—De todos modos, no nos has dado tareas —dijo monótonamente Harry.

 **«X»**

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ No se me ha ocurrido nada, así que tendrán que aguantar.

O mejor aún…

 _Tienes una nueva tarea._

 _¿Deseas aceptarla?_

El mensaje llego tan rápido como la queja de «X», los gemelos aceptaron la tarea sin si quiera pensar.

1.-Consigue una forma de que el móvil funcione en el mundo mágico.

x50.

— ¡Oh! Son muchos dados —Illya sonrió—. Trabajaremos duro para cumplir esta tarea, aunque quizá tardemos.

—Lo lograremos antes de entrar a la escuela.

Y entonces inclusive Harry sonrió, las cosas volverían a ponerse divertidas.

* * *

 **Notas de autor.**

Me tomo más tiempo del que hubiese querido el postear el capítulo, al menos ya escribí todo el relleno que quería :'v

Bueno, gracias a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y a follows, aunque no comenten me hace feliz que les guste la historia xD

Aunque ahora comienzan las apuestas, ¿en qué casa quedaran los gemelos?

Que comience la guerra :v


End file.
